


smuty lumity oneshots

by TRACER535



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRACER535/pseuds/TRACER535
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Amity's POV

How can someone do magic and understand it so well but be so clueless when someone gives them a hint that they like them?

Luz is so oblivious and I'm done with it. I have a plan to get her to notice my feelings for her. I'm going to make her mine tonight.

Earlier today Luz asked me to help her out with some studies. This was the perfect time to tell her to come over to my house.

My parents are out of the isle's for a week and Emira and Edric are gonna be with their lovers. I'm glad I'm 18 and know how to do stuff on my own. I prepare everything for tonight.

-time skip

I hear the doorbell ring and look through the peephole. Luz is finally here. Thank the titan, I was just about to start imagining things about her if she didn't get here sooner.

Just the thought of it is making me wet.

I open the door to greet her. "Hey, Luz. Come in." I motion for her to come inside. "Hey Ams, and thanks again for helping me out with studies." She says.

For a while, we are just doing things for school. I mean I also have to think about her studies. I don't want to be blamed for her failing just because of my desires.

It was so tempting to just lunge at her and do it right then and there. I had to keep strong though. Don't show weakness.

"So how do I make this truth serum? The ingredients are kinda hard to follow." She says looking up at me.

"Oh, right that's probably one of the hardest potions to make. I'll help you out with this." I say placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So what do I do f-first... Mmmm." She moaned. I touched her ear and she moaned. Looks like I found a sensitive spot. "So your ears are sensitive huh, noceda?~" I say with a smolder.

"Y-yeah sorry about that... That was strange. Let's get back to work." She says shaking it off. Yes, let's get back to 'work'.

We are going through the ingredients and I slowly move my hand to her thighs. I can feel her tense up. "A-Amity..." She stutters. She trying to hold back a moan. "Y-your hand..." "What about my hand?" I smirk as I move my hand further down to her crotch. I begin to rub circles. "Nnnggg...S-stop..."

This makes me frown. I turn her over to look at me. "No, you stop! Why are you so oblivious to the things right in front of you!? I tried to get you to see that I like you but you never saw the signs!!! Now I'm gonna make you mine!" She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you like me...?" She asks. I let out a sigh. "Yes, I do." My face is red and I can feel the heat radiating off of it. "I do too, and I actually didn't want you to stop what you were doing earlier. I kinda enjoyed it. So go ahead make me yours." She says.

I begin to walk towards her. I sit on her lap and forcefully put my lips against hers. "Mmph..." I hear a moan come from her. We both slowly melt into the kiss. I pull away gasping for air I then start giving her little kisses on the neck she gives off weak moans. I stop kissing her and I nibble on her ear. She yips in surprise and starts to moan a little louder I feel myself getting more excited.

I slide my hand into her shirt I smirk." No bra huh?" Luz gives a weak chuckle. I start to play with her breasts and Luz moans in pleasure. I stop playing with them and luz is snapped back into reality. she gives me a questioning look " I'm just trying to get easier access " I say with a smirk. I take off her shirt and take a moment to admire her breast but only for a moment.

I dive right in I suck on her right breast while playing with her left breast. I pull away with an audible pop and move on to the other breast and start sucking on her left breast while I rub her right. I alternate between her breasts enjoying the sound of her moaning I stop playing with her breasts thinking we can move on.

"wait why did you stop" "Oh I think we should move on to the main event" I spread her legs and I'm mesmerized by her sopping wet sex. I realize that I'm staring and I should probably get moving. I dive right into her quivering cunt. Luz pulls her head back moaning in pleasure while I explore her insides.

"D-Don't stop...Keep G-going..." Luz tells me between moans. I hear a few curses in a language I don't know but I know she's enjoying this.

I put my tongue deep inside her. She tastes amazing. She looks so beautiful with that lewd face. While I eat her out I slide my hand into my shirt and begin to play with my own breasts.

Luz's moans and me playing with my breasts just get me even more aroused.

Luz pulls my rubber band and my hair is loose. She pulls my head deeper into her now dripping wet sex.

The smells coming from her are so intoxicating. I love this smell.

"I-im so close..." She says. I lick her clit trying to get her even closer to her climax. "Ahhh~" I hear her moan and her legs begin to shake. She releases all her juices and my face is now covered with it.

I lick my lips and taste some of her. She really does taste delicious. I can hear her panting. She looks at me. "S-sorry amity. I ruined your clothes." She apologizes. "It's fine. Just means you enjoyed yourself. I think you need to repay me though." I say giving her a smile.

I grab her hand and lead her to my room. I tell her to sit on the bed which she does without asking questions.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asks. I whisper in her ear, "I want you to make me yours now." This makes her shiver but I'm not sure if it's from excitement or if it's because my room is cold.

I start to strip out of my own clothes. I wanted her to see my bare body. Only her. I take off my shirt and my bra. I can tell she's staring at my breasts. I turn around and slowly take off my pants.

I don't even get the chance to finish stripping when I feel a pair of hands all over my body. Luz placed one of her hands on my breast and another down my crotch.

I gasp from her hand suddenly touching me down there. I turn to face her. Her eyes are filled with lust. She pins me against a wall and gives me a few hickeys on my neck. We have school tomorrow but I'll worry about covering them later.

I wrap my arms around her neck and she takes this opportunity to spread my legs and puts 2 fingers in me. I let out a small whimper. She then crashes our lips together. It was messy but who's here to judge us.

As we pull away from the kiss Luz adds 2 more fingers which makes me moan louder. As luz fingers me my mind starts to go blank I can barely think, the feeling of her fingers moving in my cunt is so addicting. As luz continues to finger me I feel a pressure building up inside of me. " Ah, L-luz I'm about to c-cum". As I say that Luz pulls her fingers out of me. I give her a questioning look. "Luz why did you stop," I say as I feel my cunt begging for more attention.

Luz looks at me with a smirk on her face"Nope not yet your going to have to wait a little bit longer if you want to cum I want this to last a little bit longer". Luz then pushes me onto the bed and she starts playing with my breasts. Luz then says "If your good I will let you cum". " I can be good". Just as I finish my sentence Luz pulls me into a kiss our tongues fighting for dominance she wins as we continue to make out Luz rubes her knee against my cunt.

We pull away with me already missing the taste of luzs mouth. "Hey, Amity has anyone ever told you, you taste good". My face turns into a bright red and as I open my mouth to say something luz starts playing with my breasts again successfully cutting me off.

Luz then starts sucking on my left breast before switching to the other but then she stops and with my breasts being nice and moist she does something I didn't expect. She rubs her breast against mine and we both start to moan in pleasure. After a few minutes of this, she stops " I think you've been a good girl so I think it about time I let you come don't you think?".

I nod she then looks at me then points at me and says in a demanding tone "Spread". I obey not wanting to be a bad girl. At this point my cunt is burning with desire and it's sopping wet. She then grabs my legs and kisses my thighs She then looks at my cunt her eyes burning with lust. She then shoves her tongue inside of me and I moan in pleasure as her tongue explores the inside of my cunt.

I can feel her lick my walls and her tongue goes so far down that I can't help but moan in such pleasure. "Make me cum luz!~" I yell and let out a loud moan.

She pushes in 4 fingers again and licks my clit. It felt so good. Her other hand went to my breast and she started playing with my hard nipple.

I'm at my climax and I let out the loudest moan I have ever made. I came all over her face.

She stands up and kisses my cheek. "Good girl." I feel a blush form on my face again.

"Shuddup human," I say. "Hey, I'm your human so you have to deal with me now." She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, you are. I'm so tired from all this excitement. Wanna head to sleep." I ask and she nods.

We get under the covers of my bed and I give her a small kiss and soon we are both hit with the darkness and comfort of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd POV

"Come on Amity.~ Do it with me, or are you too scared to lose the bet." Luz said mocking her girlfriend.

They were both recently arguing about how which one of them could last longer. Amity had said she would last longer but Luz disagreed. The two girls made a bet. Luz said that if she won amity would have to put a vibrator in her for the whole day at school tomorrow. Amity hasn't said anything until Luz said she was scared.

"I am not scared! You're on!" Amity said, her face a crimson red. "Ok good.~" Luz said with a grin on her face. Amity could easily see the lust in her eyes. Luz was many things but right now Amity saw only hunger and desire.

Luz grabbed Amity's hand and dragged her to her room. Good thing they were both alone in the owl house. Eda and king went to the market to sell things and Hooty is still sleeping.

Once they reached the room both girls got undressed almost immediately. Amity is still a bit hesitant but still undresses faster than Luz. Once their done undressing Luz drags Amity to the bed. She tells Amity to lay down and spread Amity complies Luz then places a vibrator in Amity getting a small moan from her.

Luz then lays down on the bed and places a vibrator in herself as well and with that luz grabs the controller and activates the toy beginning the bet. After a few minutes of the constant vibration, Amity's worried she's going to lose. She's starting to lose focus and the pressure inside of her is building more and more. She looks at Luz in a state of pleasure as well and the sight of her lover sends Amity over the edge.

Amity's legs start shaking as she cums and with that amity lost the bet.

After a few more minutes of receiving pleasure, Luz cums as well.

Luz removes the vibrator from within her and Amity. "Looks like I won.~" She says in a mocking tone. Amity groans and turns to look the other way.

Luz hugs her from behind and gives her soft kisses on her neck. "Don't worry cariño. I'll go easy on you tomorrow." Luz says and Amity thinks for a bit before responding, "...Fine."

The next morning was like any other. They brushed their teeth and did their hair. Before they changed into new clothes, Luz put a small vibrator inside amity.

what Amity doesn't know that Luz has a remote to turn it up or down.

Amity grumbles as she feels the vibrations emitting from the vibrator. She can still walk correctly since it's on a low setting. She'll be fine since it'll stay that way all day. Or so she thinks.

When the girls arrived at the school the day went on like normal. Sometimes Amity would feel like the vibrator would vibrate more but she ignored it. She did like the way it felt though.

Amity went to her next period which was with Luz. They had a sub and usually, they don't care about the class. So Amity and Luz sat next to each other in the back of the class.

Willow was also in this class which made this better for Luz.

Willow walked over and said hello. That's when Luz turned up the settings of the vibrator. Amity tensed up but covered it with a smile.

Willow started talking to Amity more and Luz turned it to the highest setting. Amity started bouncing her leg to keep herself from moaning. Her face was red and she was sweating so much. Willow noticed this and she grew suspicious of what was going on.

"Hey Amity you feeling ok?" Willow asked. "M-mhm~... J-just p-PeaChY~ Nngh..." Amity said trying to hold in the moans.

She was about to cum. She was so close to her climax. "I need to go to the restroom!" Amity yelled. The sub gave her the 'go-ahead' sign and Amity sprinted off.

Nobody saw Luz sneak off to the restroom with her.

Amity entered a stall but before she closed it Luz entered it as well and closed the door. Amity could barely stand at this point. She threw her arms around Luz. "L-luz... H-help me..." She said desperately. "Ok cariño I'll help.~" Luz whispered in her ear.

Luz turned over to the toilet and closed the lid. She sat down and sat Amity on her lap facing her. Luz pulled down her leggings only to see her dripping wet sex. She liked the view from where she was looking at it.

She inserts 2 fingers inside Amity. Amity lets out a loud moan. It all felt too good for her. She bit Luz's neck and Luz let out a small moan. She was about to cum until someone walked in.

"Amity are you ok?" It was Willow. She was here.

Amity turned around but Luz wouldn't let her go so she was still on her lap just facing the other direction. "Just try to answer like you normally would ok," Luz whispered in her ear very quietly so that Willow wouldn't hear her.

Amity nodded and she responded to the plant witch, "Yeah i-im fine Willow..." She said hoping the girl outside the stall would leave.

"Are you sure? You don't sound ok." She asked and just when Amity was about to answer Luz turned up the settings of the vibrator again. "I-im Aaaaaahhhh fuck~..." Amity said.

At this point, Willow was really concerned for her friend. This also grew her suspicion of amity.

Amity started grinding her sex on Luz's fingers. "Well, I'll be going now please be ok." And with that Willow left the restroom.

Once again Amity turned around and she told Luz to add another finger which she did. Amity was feeling so much pleasure and she felt like screaming but knew she couldn't. Well, not here at least. Her legs began to shake, she pulled Luz's hair back and kissed her deeply.

She came and the vibrator fell out. Luz turned it off with the control and Amity looked at her. "Wait... You had a controller for that thing!" She yelled. Luz let out a small chuckle and shrugged. 

Amity is definitely gonna get revenge later. She's gonna make sure of that. Luz lets amity rest for a little bit before putting the vibrator back inside her. " Amity we should get back to class." "Ok luz ill be there in a second" Luz nods and walks out of the bathroom. A mischievous grin grows on Amity's face as she reaches for her pocket and she pulls out a small bottle. She was going to use this later but she thinks this is a perfect opportunity for revenge.

she exits the bathroom and catches up to luz. "Hey luz I have something for you," Amity says with a grin." really what is it" "oh it's pink lemonade I know it's your favorite." "Oh thanks, amity" and with that luz drinks the bottle 'huh it kinda tastes weird.' Luz thought. Luz then feels a slight pain in her crouch Luz looks down and sees something poking out of her tights.

"Amity that wasn't pink lemonade was it." amity nods " Yup it was a potion that makes you grow a dick and it makes you extremely aroused but the arousal takes a few minutes to kick." Luz groans" Is it permanent" Luz asks amity. Amity shakes her head " No it will disappear once you relieve yourself but I'm not going to let you until after school." this makes Luz groan even more" well at least we only have a few classes left."

the bell then rings as amity wishes Luz good luck 'not so fast amity' luz then turns the vibrator all the way to the highest setting. Luz watches as amity trips from the sudden burst of pleasure. Amity struggles to get back up but once she is she looks back at luz with her face all red and struggling to stay standing up "R-Really luz" Luz just smirks and walks away thinking that she going to keep it on the highest setting.

As luz sits in class she can feel her arousal becoming worse and worse she can't even concentrate and at this point, it's becoming straight-up painful. All luz can think about is fucking Amity's brains out after school and with amity, she hasn't been able to concentrate either with the vibrator being at maximum setting. Amity then realizes she's about to reach another climax

She asks the teacher if she can use the bathroom the teacher declines her request. Amity realizes she's going to have to time it with the bell which will ring in five minutes. After five minutes the bell screams and amity takes the opportunity to finish herself off and with that amity and luz have successfully finished the school day they both meet up in an empty classroom

When they meet up Amity sees that luz is struggling to keep her composure and luz sees that Amity's cum has soaked completely through her tights."Finally, I can take out this vibrator" Amity pulls down her tights, and underwater. The sight and the smell of Amity's sopping wet sex makes Luz lose all of her self-control she grabs amity and pushes her against the wall"You have been a very naughty girl for doing this to me and now its time for your punishment."

Amity feels something hard rubbing against her sex then she hears luz say "Oh yeah I think I'm going to like this" and with that luz slams her dick into Amity's sex going as deep and slamming as hard as she can which causes Amity to scream in pleasure 

Amity can feel Luz reaching her deepest parts of her body. Good thing no one was around because all that could be heard were moans. Extremely loud moans.

Luz struggled to pull out a bit because of how tight Amity was. She finally got the hang of it and soon she was pushing in and out. She felt so much relief wash over her.

She didn't want to stop. She was enjoying the feeling of Amity's walls around her big hard cock. 

Amity was also enjoying the way Luz impaled her. "Damn Luz you're so big," Amity stated. Luz grunts but responds with, "And you're so Damn tight."

Luz sped up the processes. She turned Amity over and kept going. Amity had an orgasm like 3 times during all of it.

Luz was reaching her climax now and she tried to hold it in just to keep it going with amity. She was enjoying it more than she thought.

She came in Amity and so she couldn't pull out. There was so much cum coming from her that it fell onto the floor as well. Amity took some of her girlfriend's semen and licked it.

"That tasted good. We should do this more often" Amity said. Luz was still panting from all that excitement but nodded. "You are gonna have a hard time walking that's for sure," Luz said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say don't worry they are aged up for this chapter and for every chapter after it.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd pov

Luz and amity have been planning a trip to the beach for weeks now and finally, it was all about to pay off they found a day with perfect weather and everyone is free. they invited willow, boscha, gus, and the bight twins and they had all agreed to bring different supplies.

Luz and amity were getting ready for the beach Luz had a tank top on and some swimming shorts while Amity had a teal bikini that left very little to the imagination. After they were done getting ready they said bye to king and Eda and ran from hooty. Once they got to the beach they set up the towels and umbrellas after a few minutes of waiting willow and boscha arrive with the drinks and cups.

"Hey Willow, hi Boscha How's life?" Luz asked. "It's been good, my grugby team won the championship and willows flower shop is doing well what about you Luz." "That's good to hear I have learned a few new glyphs with Amity's help and Amity's students at hexside are well behaved." "That's good,"boscha says. They continue talking until gus arrives with food, plates, and utensils. They talk for a little bit before Ed and Em arrive with googles, some chips, and tables and chairs.

"Well looks like we are all here so we should get this party started," Ed says while grabbing drinks from the cooler he hands an apple blood to Em and Boscha and he gives soda to everyone else and then grabs an apple blood for himself. Then they start goofing around.

Willow wanted to stay in the shade and not get a sunburn. Boscha tried to convince her to get in the water at least but the plant witch wouldn't budge. Luz grabbed boscha arm and whispered, "Grab one of the twins' water guns and shoot her." Boscha smirk and Luz gives her a wink.

Amity also didn't want to get in the water yet but Luz didn't give her a choice. She had been shot with a water gun as well.

A few minutes in the water, everyone heard a yell. Boscha shot willow with a water gun. Everyone started laughing.

Willow got into the water cause she said it was cold outside the water. She gave Boshca so many death glares.

Everyone had fun. They were splashing around and having swimming contests. Luz may have even touched Amity here and there just to tease her. They were in the water so no one knew about it.

The day came to an end and everyone headed home.

Luz and Amity were the only ones who didn't change into new clothes because they both didn't want to have to take a shower and get other clothes.

They arrived at the owl house and put their stuff by the front door. Luz was quick to go to her room and grab some clothes. She was about to walk out when Amity came in and lock the door.

"Amity, What are you doing? I need to go and take a shower." Luz stated. Amity ignored her and just pushed her against the bed. "What? Does my body not turn you on anymore? Not like earlier when you touched me at the beach?" Amity said and Luz realized that Amity was still in her bikini but for some reason, it was smaller than she remembered. And it was tighter on Amity. Revealed more skin that wasn't shown before.

Luz had to admit this turned her on way more than when they were on the beach.

She cupped Amity's face with her hands and smashed their lips together. They made out and Amity let out a few groans. Luz and Amity's tongues fight for dominance luz wins. Luz slides her hands up Amity's back and unties the top of the bikini.

Luz pulls away from the kiss and plays with her breast and a smirk grows on Luz's face" Amity you have beautiful breasts" Amity's face grows red and she opens her mouth to say something but she's cut off by luz sliding her hand down to her sex.

Luz put a finger in amity while sucking on her breasts and amity is moaning in pleasure she loves the way Luz touches her body. Amity doesn't realize that she starts moving her hips by her self. Her brain has turned to mush by the pleasure she is feeling.

luz adds another finger while sucking on Amity's breasts Luz gets an idea. Luz takes out her finger and stops sucking on her breast while she wears a mischievous grin. Amity is snapped back into reality "Why did you stop" amity asked "Why did I stop what" Luz says with the same grin amity then realizes what she has to do "L-luz can you please k-keep touching me down t-there" "Down where amity you need to be more specific""C-can you please touch my s-sex" Luz with the same grin"Of course my princess"

Luz scoots closer to amity and inserts 3 fingers in her sex while playing with her breasts and after a few minutes luz starts to suck on her breast and she slides her extra hand to Amity's butt. Luz then inserts 2 fingers in Amity's ass causing her to tense up but soon amity melts back into her state of pleasure while luz fingers her sex and ass at the same time while sucking on her breast.

Amity began to moan but Luz covered her mouth because she didn't want Amity to wake up Eda or King. Luz pushed her fingers deeper into Amity and she felt Amity's walls tighten.

Amity's legs began to shake and she came. Luz was now covered in Amity's cum. She isn't complaining though. She kissed Amity on the cheek. "Good girl. But we're not done yet." Luz said. while walking over to the closet to grab something. Luz rummages for a few seconds before pulling out a double-sided dildo 

"L-luz where did you get that" "oh this that's not important what's important is I'm going to use this to fuck your brains out," Luz said with a smirk "Now amity Spread" Amity does as luz asked while also being scared of the tone of luzs voice. Luz slowly slides the dildo into amity which causes her to gasp and grip the bed once Luz is done sliding it in she inserts it into herself.

They start moving it feels weird trying to move at first but soon they get the hang of it. Luz and amity are in a constant state of pleasure because of the constant penetration of the dildo. They found a sorta rhythm they moved in perfect sync. Luz slides her hand down to her clint and rubs it.

after a few more minutes of penetration, the pressure in them finally reaching a peak in a desperate measure to finish herself off Luz inched her self onto Amity's side of the dildo rubbing her sex against Amity's edging them to the climax. their legs begin to shake as they cum

they lay there in the bed with their brains fried and in pure bliss. after a few minutes, they come back to there senses "ugh I can barely feel my legs and I'm all sticky and gross" Luz giggled at Amity's comment" you could never be gross to me" Luz slides her hand to Amity's sex and collects some of Amity's cum she then licks the come off her hand "mm tasty" Luz said with a grin Amity laughs at her dorky otter Luz then grabs Amity's hand

"Come on let's go shower." She said, dragging Amity to the bathroom.

It was an awkward way to walk especially after you've had something so big inside of you. Amity had a hard time trying to walk. Her knees felt weak but she kept going.

They got into the shower together and Luz turned on the water. She groped Amity and pushed her fingers in and out. Luz let out a few groans as she felt Amity place her fingers in her. Amity was moaning a lot but quiet enough so Eda won't wake up.

At this point, Amity couldn't think straight. She was lost in the pleasure. Luz was still able to think but she was close to being lost in the pleasure as well. They pick up speed Luz puts 4 fingers in amity while using her thumb to rub Amity's client Amity does the same for Luz they speed up and move their hands as fast as they can until their legs shake and they both cum.

Luz pulls Amity into a kiss they only stop when they need air."That was amazing we should do that more often" Amity nods in agreement "Let's go to bed cause I'm really tired" Luz nods and helps Amity up they walk to their bedroom and immediately fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd POV

Luz just got back from a little trip with Eda and she can't wait to show Amity the new spell she learned.

"I wonder how she would react to my duplication spell." Luz thought to herself.

Since Amity is now living at the owl house, she and Luz share a room which means Eda tells them not to do things she would do. Yeah... that doesn't stop them from doing those things when she isn't there.

Luz walks up the stairs quietly so she could surprise Amity that she's back.

Meanwhile, Amity is currently making out with a pillow that has a picture of Luz on it.

"Luz I wish you were here...*kiss*... I wish you were back already" Amity said out loud. She started to grinding her sex against the pillow trying to bring herself pleasure." oh Luz I miss you so much." Amity said in between moans. She started grinding a little harder

Luz reached her room and saw Amity kissing the pillow while grinding against it. Luz's jaw dropped.

Luz then grinned and said, "Wouldnt you rather kiss the real thing?"

amity jumped when she heard Luzs voice she looked back in horror her eyes wide and her face a dark crimson red. Amity then locked eyes with luz and amity was internally screaming while covering her face with the pillow meanwhile, Luz couldn't stop laughing she found it so funny that amity was making out and fucking a pillow with her face on it but she also found it adorable on how much amity missed her.

Luz then walked over to amity took the picture off the pillow and threw it to the side Luz then gave amity a hug from behind."Aw, you missed me that much armor that you were fucking a pillow with my face on it." "yeah," Amity said her face still super red. "Well guess what I missed you too and right now I want to have all of you" Amity shivered in excitement.

Luz started giving Amity small neck kisses and began to grope her breasts. Amity let out weak moans. Luz was loving the sounds of her lover's moans she just couldn't get enough she wanted to make amity moan more luz nibbled on Amity's neck causing her to yelp Luz then pulled Amity into a kiss quickly winning dominance over her. They kept the kiss going for about 2 minutes until they need to pull away for air. After the kiss, Luz and Amity were left craving for more.

Luz took off Amity's shirt and bra to get a better look at Amity's breast they were beautiful as always Luz admired Amitys breasts for a few more seconds before diving in she licked one breast while playing with the other. Amity's moans got louder and Luz loved it she wanted to bring Amity more pleasure so she picked up the pace and started alternating between breasts. Luz then suddenly stops Amity gives Luz a questioning look.

Luz just smirked and started moving her head down and stop at Amity's crotch she pulled down Amity's pants and saw that Amity's wetness soaked through her panties Luz bit her lip in anticipation she pulled down the panties and finally got a good view of Amity's sex oh how she missed this.

Luz then dove right in and pushing her tongue into Amity's sex amity tasted amazing and she smelled wonderful it was so intoxicating meanwhile Amity mind was gone from the amount of pleasure she was getting she loved the feeling of luz exploring her insides Amity's moans got even louder it was on the verge of becoming screams And luz was loving it and with Amity's moans, taste, and smell all made luz so aroused. Luz wanted more she want every part of amity. Luz kept going until Amitys legs started to shack and she cam.

Luz pulled her head out and licked the cum off her face savoring the flavor she looked at Amity and it looked like her mind short-circuited. Luz smiled could she get any cuter "Luz ha that was amazing" "Oh I hope you don't think we're done yet because we're just getting started."

Luz began to strip off her own clothing and Amity admired Luz's body. Luz put them in a scissor position and started to grind on Amity's wet sex.

Amity became lost in the pleasure and her moans were getting louder. "Ahhh~ Luz go faster!~" Amity yelled. Luz went faster and Amity made the lewdest face ever. "Heh, I should go on trips more often if it's gonna make you horny like this. I love that face you made just now." Luz said, smirking and this made Amity blush.

They kept going and going. Both Luz and Amity were completely lost at this point. "Fuck I'm so close," Luz said. "Me too, let's come together," Amity responded and got an approving nod from the Latina.

Their legs began to shake and they both came. Luz pulled Amity in for a kiss, one that was full of passion. Amity laid down on the bed and said "Definitely worth waiting for you."

"Yeah, but who says I'm done? This isn't over yet~" Luz got a pen and a couple of pieces of paper. 

"I've been wanting to show you the new spell I learned and I think now is a perfect time," She said.

Luz activated the spell and then multiple luzs appeared behind her and Amity was left dumbfounded with her mouth wide open" L-luz when did you learn this" Luz smirked " I learned this on my trip with eda and I thought this was a perfect use for it" Luz then put another glyph on herself and 2 other luzs(from here on out I'm going to refer to the real luz as well the real luz to avoid confusion)

Amity watched as 3 of the luzs grew dick, Amity fondly remembered the last time luz used that spell and she can't wait for luz to use it on her. Amity could barely contain her excitement as the luzs walked over to amity."Are you ready amity because we're about to rock your world." Amity bit her lip in anticipation as the luzs surrounded her. the real luz started rubbing her dick against Amity's sex. then two have the luzs moved to Amity's sides amity started fingering one while stroking the other causing those luzs to start moaning

then another luz sat on Amity's face Amity then started licking that luzs outer folds before moving on to her insides amity then shoved her tongue into the luzs sex exploring her insides trying to find one specific spot and even though this isn't the real luz she still tastes amazing. Amity felt the rubbing on her sex stop as she felt the real luz part her lower lips and push herself inside which caused amity to moan. Luz then started pushing in and out trying to bring herself and amity pleasure

Amity's moan became even louder as she felt luz pound away at her core she then felt the real luz adjust herself so another luz could have room. the other luz shoved herself into Amity's ass causing amity to scream in pleasure. Amity was screaming at this point and her mind was gone. Amity felt a pressure building up as she cam but the luzs didn't stop they kept pounding away

Amity was in a constant state of coming and screaming in pleasure as the luzs kept relentlessly pounding away. the luzs felt the pressure building up as well and the started pounding even faster until they finally came filling Amity's womb and ass with cum and the rest of her body covering her completely in cum amity screamed again coming one last time all the clone luzs disappeared and the real Luz fell on the bed next to Amity both of there minds destroyed.

Luz got the covers and pulled it over the both of them and she kissed Amity goodnight.

What they didn't know was someone was watching them. They closed the door but that doesn't mean the windows had blinds and the room was definitely not soundproof.

Eda was standing by the door and heard the whole thing. Her face was red and she didn't know what to think of the whole situation.


End file.
